


Profitable Negotiation

by lodessa



Series: Balancing Act [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (Movie 2014), Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why is that?” Weevil’s voice is hard, suspicious, dripping with sarcasm… basically all the things that he has in common with Veronica and which get him going in both of them. “You calling to beg me to let you suck my dick again?”</p><p>His cock twitches eagerly at the sound of those words coming out of Weevil’s mouth. He has no doubt that Weevil could make him beg and that he’d even enjoy it.  <i>Patience, boy</i> he tells it.   Still, it’s convenient that Weevil’s bringing it up, rather than trying to act like it didn’t happen. It will make what he has to say next easier.</p><p>“Not exactly, but not off topic either.  You see,” he pauses, “Veronica and I have been having the classic couple’s debate on the subject of anal…”</p><p>He hears Weevil sputter, evidently choking on something he was drinking, or maybe thin air.  Logan enjoys the reaction, enjoys getting a rise out of him.</p><p>“Which has to do with me how?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Profitable Negotiation

For a minute there, Logan thinks that Weevil isn’t going to answer the phone. It’s probably about ten seconds but it feels infinitely longer. He considers hanging up, chickening out, but just as he is losing the contest of nerves Weevil finally picks up.

“Hey Weeeee-vil…” Logan intends it to sound relaxed, but he’s pretty sure he just comes off as hammered. It’s probably better that way anyway; if Weevil balks he can always act like he didn’t know what he was saying or he doesn’t remember.

“What do you want, Echolls?” Weevil’s voice comes out as an exasperated sigh, like he knows the answer and he doesn’t want to hear it.

It doesn’t bother Logan, not really. That’s always been their dynamic and they’ve been avoiding each other since the last time he was home, when he had invited Weevil into bed with him and Veronica, and they’d both actually gone for the suggestion. He gathers that Weevil and Veronica somewhat moved past it while he was out of town, setting it aside as a simple case of too much tequila (a lie but it works for Logan), but he and Weevil have never been able to let anything go with one another. That’s part of what makes them… well them.

“Funny story about that…” he slurs, “I just had a conversation with Ve-rrrronica on that subject which lead to me calling your ass.”

 _Man the fuck up_ he tells himself. The more he procrastinates the harder it is going to get to say it. He should just spit it out.

“Why is that?” Weevil’s voice is hard, suspicious, dripping with sarcasm… basically all the things that he has in common with Veronica and which get him going in both of them. “You calling to beg me to let you suck my dick again?”

His cock twitches eagerly at the sound of those words coming out of Weevil’s mouth. He has no doubt that Weevil could make him beg and that he’d even enjoy it. _Patience, boy_ he tells it. Still, it’s convenient that Weevil’s bringing it up, rather than trying to act like it didn’t happen. It will make what he has to say next easier.

“Not exactly, but not off topic either. You see,” he pauses, “Veronica and I have been having the classic couple’s debate on the subject of anal…”

He hears Weevil sputter, evidently choking on something he was drinking, or maybe thin air. Logan enjoys the reaction, enjoys getting a rise out of him.

“Which has to do with me how?” Weevil’s recovered enough to ask the question, but he sounds genuinely perplexed.

Logan wonders whether Weevil has ever done it: anal. If so, who with? Did Lilly let him fuck her up the ass? The thought comes to him unbidden. Either way he knows that Lilly would be beside herself with amusement if she could hear what he was about to say. She would have loved it.

“Veronica just set terms.” he explains, “She’s agreed on the condition that she gets to watch you do it to me first.”

Waiting for Weevil to respond seems like an eternity.

“And what do I get out of this whole business? Beyond the dubious honor of your ass.”

He didn’t say no, and Logan isn’t surprised he’s bargaining. He and Weevil have never been able to resist pressing the advantage with one another.

“Name your price.”

Logan tries to guess what it will be, probably something to do with Veronica. After all, he’s already offering himself up.

“Why don’t you ask V how she feels about double penetration?”

Logan knows he looks surprised, and damn if his pants aren’t getting uncomfortable. He can’t help envisioning it, their balls slapping together as every time he thrusts into Veronica’s ass it pushes her down harder on Weevil. It’s a good thing that he’s pretty sure that Veronica will be into it; because, Logan’s pretty sure that’s an image he’s never going to get out of his mind. The one thing he’s realized recently is that Veronica definitely is more than a little freaky, freaky enough to keep up with this thing between them all.

“Hold on.” he tells Weevil, putting his hand over the microphone on the phone and walking into the bedroom to ask her.

“What did he say?” Veronica asks, lazily stretching in bed.

“He wanted to know if you’d be down for both of us at once.”

Veronica is immediately responsive, going from lazy to intent. She licks her lips and he knows that she’s turned on by the idea as well.

“Okay.” she says simply, all too easily for Logan’s liking.

 _She’d offer to let him do it to her without taking it from me first,_ he sulks, that or she was just thirsty for more of what Weevil had to offer. Still, he couldn’t exactly pretend he wasn’t just as turned on by the idea.

“She says yes.” he repeats to Weevil, “How soon can you get over here?”

“Tonight?” Weevil seems a little surprised.

“Unless you’ve got other plans, esse.” Logan says more casually than he feels.

“Okay. It will probably be about an hour. I assume you have lube, jackass…”

“Don’t worry. I’m prepared.” he smirks.

“That’s what you think.” Weevil tells him before hanging up, and there’ something predatory to his voice when he says it that takes Logan from half to completely aroused.

“Should I bother dressing to get undressed?”

Veronica bites her lip suggestively, sitting up and letting the covers fall from her chest. If they didn’t have more ambitious plans, Logan wouldn’t be able to resist diving onto the bed and claiming those ripe full breasts she has these days, much more his usual speed than the pert little ones she’d had when he first explored her body as a teenager. If he does that, though, he’s going to end up done before Weevil even gets here.

“Maybe you should put on that little black number for our guest” he suggests instead, thinking that seeing Veronica in black lace will ensure that Weevil loses his cool.

Sure enough, he can see Weevil’s eyes glaze over with lust when he walks in and sees Veronica.

“Honey, maybe you should help our guest get more comfortable.” he drawls from the bed, eyes raking over Weevil and enjoying the observation that he can already see the bulge straining against his pants.

He’s in an even worse state, his cock hard as fuck and aching for attention. Fortunately Weevil doesn’t have to know that, with the duvet hiding him.

Yes, there’s a flash of jealousy as he watches them stare at each other hungrily, gazes so scorching he’s surprised nothing is actually set on fire. Veronica carefully unbuttons Weevil’s shirt, tracing her hands down his chest before pushing the shirt off his shoulders to the ground. She works his pants down his legs and Logan’s throat goes dry as his eyes gravitate to Weevil’s cock.

In not that long, that cock is going to be up Logan’s ass, and Logan feels a mixture of anticipation and anxiety. He’s never done that before, not on the receiving end. Logan’s not exactly inexperienced. He’s fucked girls that way; he’s fooled around with guys (hand jobs and blow jobs); he’s done some other assplay (a finger, some toys). Carrie liked to experiment. She always wanted to be the center of attention, though. Logan stares at Weevil’s cock, thick and compact, and he thinks about it pressing between his ass cheeks and his cock twitches, eager despite his nervousness… not that he’d ever let Weevil know he was nervous.

When Veronica sinks down in front of Weevil and wraps her lips around his erection, Logan can’t help letting out a groan, stimulated not only by the sight but by the firsthand knowledge of exactly how Veronica’s mouth feels when you are on the receiving end of it. Of course, then he remembers that he knows how it feels to wrap your lips around Weevil’s cock and taste the hint of precum as your tongue swirls over the velvety head of his erection… and Logan groans again even louder.

The sound seems to remind Veronica and Weevil of his presence and they move to join him on the bed, each of them running a hand down his chest as they settle on either side of him.

“Why don’t you go down on Veronica while I get you ready?” Weevil suggests, moving his hand down to wrap around his throbbing cock, like he already knows exactly the state he’s going to find it in.

It takes some adjusting. They push the covers aside and get Veronica sitting against the headboard with her lace thong pushed to the side, Logan on his stomach with his face buried down between her thighs and his knees up under him. Weevil kneels behind him, as he pulls Logan’s knees a little further apart.

Logan feels the lube trickle down his lower back and then slide down between his ass cheeks. Weevil’s fingers spread his cheeks slightly, trailing a single finger between them. Logan moans, more turned on that he would want to admit, muffling the sound by lapping faster at Veronica. More lube coating Weevil’s fingers, as he uses his pinkie, circling the rim of Logan’s asshole, teasing him with contact until Logan arches up wantonly, trying to push Weevil’s finger into him.

“You do play the eager whore well, Echolls. Weevil comments, but he wriggles that finger into Logan to the first knuckle so Logan can’t really bring himself to care.

He withdraws it and Logan can hear him coating it in more lube, before he pushes it in, a little further this time, running it in circles against the rim of Logan’s ass. Logan wonders how many times he’s done this and whether it was with women or whether there’s more about Weevil he doesn’t know.

  
Pretty soon he’s going that pinkie working effortlessly all the way in and out of Logan’s ass and he groans, wanting more, deeper, harder.

“Please…” Logan can’t help whining.

“Please what?” he can hear Weevil’s sneer.

“I need more.”

“Patience man…” Weevil laughs, “You don’t actually want me to push this too fast and rip your ass open.”

He trades for a bigger finger though, the index Logan thinks with a moan, all the while adding more and more lube. Every time he groans, Veronica groans. He looks up and her, transfixed, and considers that Weevil is taking care with this, like he wants Logan not to back out and Veronica not to be scared off.

Weevil’s got three fingers fucking him, and all Logan can think is that he wants more.

Finally, Weevil seems to decide its time, removing his fingers, and Logan hears the sound of a condom wrapper being ripped open and then feels the head of Weevil’s cock against his as cheeks and his hands on Logan’s hips.

“Last chance to back out.”

“Do it.” he grunts.

Logan’s so lubed up, turned on, and relaxed that the first couple inches feel effortless. Weevil pauses when he gets to that natural sticking point, moving one hand to Logan’s cock and gripping it firmly. Slowly, ever so slowly, Weevil continues to press in, pulling back slightly and then a tiny bit deeper. It’s a little uncomfortable but not painful and Weevil’s hand on his cock mostly keeps him distracted.

Finally Weevil’s all the way in and his balls are rubbing Logan’s and Logan is so full of Weevil’s cock and it’s actually starting to feel good but at the same time he’s impatient.

“Fuck me already.”

“You really know how to tell a guy what he wants to hear.” Weevil laughs, but he slowly moves back until he’s almost all the way out before plunging back in with a groan.

Veronica shudders against him in response to his reaction. Weevil grips his hips a little harder, and shifts them slightly, and the next movement he makes rubs Logan in a way that makes him shake as well.

Weevil is fucking him with short deliberate strokes and Logan definitely is fucking enjoying it, especially as Weevil pulls his knees back slightly and his ass is suddenly just a little bit higher up in the air and Weevil’s cock is hitting him just right and fucking christ that feels amazing.

He opens his eyes as sees Veronica staring, mouth slack, her face a raw expression of hungry desire. Somewhere in there he lost track of trying to pleasure her, but she doesn’t seem to mind.

“Fuck him harder.” she whispers, and he nods in agreement.

All three of them groan, as Weevil speeds up his pace, one hand moving forward to Logan’s cock, letting the movements of Logan’s body in reaction to each time he slams into him push Logan’s cock along his open fist.

“Veronica I…” he starts, vision starting to blur as each time Weevil moves a spike of pleasure shoots through him.

“Keep going. The rest of it can happen later after you’ve rested.” she commands, voice tight and full of barely controlled lust, “Both of you.”

Weevil reaches his free hand to pull Logan’s hips up even higher and grinds into him in a circular motion and Logan whimpers in enjoyment, not caring how desperate he sounds. He can hear Weevil’s breath ragged behind him, just like Logan’s own.

Weevil’s short little thrusts keep him mostly embedded deep inside of Logan and their legs and ball press together with every quick press of Weevil’s cock. His thumb runs over the head of Logan’s erection and Logan feels his balls tensing as he hovers on the edge.

The hand on his hip tightens its grip and Weevil buries himself all the way inside of Logan and Logan feels his whole body tensing and starting to shake, then he’s shooting into Weevil’s hand.

“Fuckkk…” Weevil groans, adding the hand that was on Logan’s cock back to his hips, sticky as it is, and using his grip to move Logan into each thrust as he takes him, longer strokes now, until his movements are suddenly jerky and he collapses against Logan’s back with his body shaking.

Logan regains his breath enough to look up at Veronica, who has one hand on each of their heads, gently resting there.

He feels Weevil stir and sit up, pulling out, hears him pull and tie the condom off, tossing it in the wastebasket.

“You kiss her.” Logan tells him, as he pulls Veronica closer to resume where he left off. Weevil moves closer, cupping Veronica’s face and kissing her slowly, as one of his hands drifts over one of her breasts, thumb tracing over her nipple through the lace.

Logan closes his mouth around her clit and sucks and he can hear her muffled moan against Weevil’s lips. He’s got both hands on her breasts now, caressing and rubbing and Veronica bucks her hips up into Logan’s mouth and he knows that it is not going to take long for her to finish, especially not as he slides a finger inside of her and she grips around it like she’s clinging for dear life.

Her legs shake around him and she grips Weevil’s shoulders as she devours his mouth with her own, moans becoming higher pitched until suddenly she collapsed back against the headboard with a sharp cry as she clenches hard.

Weevil pulls the lace of her lingerie down off her chest and his mouth moves down to one of her breasts and she whimpers, shaky and a little overwhelmed and Logan kisses his way up her hips and stomach to claim the other one, swirling his tongue over her nipple. He and Weevil pause, facing each other over Veronica’s body, and their lips meet suddenly, kisses hard and unrelenting. Weevil’s head drifts downward while Logan’s reclaims the breast Weevil abandoned, biting down lightly on the stiff and swollen nipple.

Veronica cries out in pleasure, and then again louder in response to whatever Weevil is doing down between her thighs. Logan keeps sucking, licking, and nipping at her sensitive breasts, moving his attention to the underside of them.

The way Veronica screams as she comes plummeting off the edge into orgasm again (low, long, and primal) makes him glad they aren’t too close to the neighbors.

They all collapse back on the bed, both he and Weevil with one leg thrown over Veronica’s in a way that means their feet end up touching. Logan doesn’t care: after you’ve come to a guy fucking you he doesn’t suppose that feet touching matters much.

“I guess maybe we could have planned that better…” Logan laughs, remembering that this whole thing started with his wanting to fuck Veronica… something he isn't exactly in any state to do right now.

“I think that went off just fine. All’s well that ends well, right?” Veronica snorts.

“Just so long as I still get what I was promised.” Logan teases, even though it’s not like he hasn’t obviously enjoyed the hell out of Veronica’s condition.

“So are you guys going to call me to schedule that or what?” Weevil, breaks in, “I’m starting to feel a little too Pretty Woman.”

“Unless you have something pressing to do first thing tomorrow, why don’t you just stay?” Veronica’s eyes meet Logan’s when she says it, daring him to object. He isn’t going to.

“I can totally come back or whatever if…” Weevil turns his gaze to Logan.

“Stay, Weev.” Logan’s voice comes out lazy, languid, “I’m sure this bed is more comfortable than whatever crap mattress you are crashing on.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want your feelings to get hurt that I didn’t stay the night after ravishing you…” Weevil teases, but Logan’s pretty sure he’s glad to have been asked by both of them.

It’s weird, this thing that’s always been there, but never like this, between the three of them. Even as Logan forms the words to a comeback, he realizes that he’s sort of hoping this configuration is going to be a common occurrence. The thought makes him uncomfortable. He basically doesn’t even like Weevil, and he’s always been a jealous guy, but there’s something here… something he definitely needs as much as anyone.


End file.
